


Friends or Friendly Enemies, Maybe

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics and Imagines [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Androids, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mary Sue, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Slavery, Squabbling, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags May Change, Theft, Unapologetic Mary Sue, can be read as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Reader is arrested so often that they eventually reach a first name basis with everyone. Feel free to leave prompts/suggestions for crimes/etc. I can't promise I'll fill every one (especially since I have a specific timeline in mind) but I will certainly do my best! We all deserve the chance to picture ourselves as a chaotic good Mary Sue sometimes.





	1. Prologue: Theft - 2037

The first time you are arrested, you're panicking. You can't have been arrested. This isn't happening. You shouldn't have acted out like that. Right? This was probably a mistake. 

The officer shoves you into the back of a nearby cop car. 

Yeah. Probably a mistake. And it isn't like you did the android any good either, since you got caught. You just hope she doesn't get into any shit for this. It was all your idea and that's the story you're sticking to. 


	2. Theft

You're used to being arrested by now, though it's been a while. You needed bio-components for a patient, though, and your bank account was running low. That meant stealing. You haven't been caught in a long time though, so it's a shame to break your streak. They won't bother questioning you this time, which is good. So you'll just be here for a while, and they don't have any warrant to search your house so the patient will just have to sit tight until you get home. Hopefully she can make it until then. Lilla seems tough, you tell yourself. She'll make it. She'll be fine. You just have to wait this out until you can get out of here. 

You nod to the receptionist. "Morning" you say, trying to keep calm. 

She smiles at you pleasantly. "Good morning, (Y/N)" 

The cop arresting you, Something Sanchez, flashes his badge at her and you're pulled back towards lockup. "You can chitchat when you make bail." 

"Yeah yeah" You roll your eyes. Sanchez is normally actually very nice, but he looks tired today. "Everything okay, Sanchez?" 

He sighs. "Just a long day, yknow?" 

"Yeah."

"Sorry, didn't mean to take it out on you." He says. "Just trying to be professional." 

"No worries." You say, despite having many, many worries at the moment. You walk easily into the holding cell. 

* * *

"Sorry" you grab your things from the front desk a few hours later. "I can't talk I have to get home." 

"That's fine." says the receptionist, which is what she's programmed to say. "Here are your items." She hands over your phone. 

"I'll catch up with you next time! See you soon!" You call, rushing out the door. You'll have to stop to steal the biocomponents again since you got caught this time.


	3. Trespassing on Govt. Property

It's the second time this month you've been arrested. 

"Seriously, (Y/N)?" Anderson sighs from behind the glass "Dumpster diving? I know you don't have to do this." 

"I know that I do." You say, because you feel like being a holier than thou asshole, not that Anderson will even know what you're talking about. You aren't going to just come out and say this shit. Too risky. It's better if they think you're just a bored techie or something. 

"Is it money?" He asks. 

You don't answer.

"Fuck it. Look, just don't get caught again." He opens up the cell. 

"Thanks, Anderson." You say. 

"Yeah yeah just stay out of trouble." 

"Totally." 

He sighs and pinches his nose, because it's pretty obvious by now that you're not really listening to him. 

"Tell you what, I'll cut back on my shit if you cut back on your shit." 

"Fuck off." He says, and you're not sure how annoyed he is exactly. 

You sigh back at him. It's hard to watch someone destroy themselves. Even a bitch-ass cop. You change the subject. "Did you try that game I told you about?"

"I'm not a damn teenager, (Y/N). I don't sit around playing games." 

"Right. Because you're such a well-balanced adult." You say. 

"Hey. Fuck you." Okay he's officially actually annoyed now. 

"Take care, Anderson." You plead one more time before you turn to leave. 


	4. Destruction of Property

The annoying thing about being arrested for the _third_ time this month is that you didn't actually _DO_ anything. It wasn't you. They got the wrong person. You sit down across from Collins. 

"Let's get this over with. We'll fine you for the damage and you can go on your way." He offers you a cup of coffee. 

"No thanks." You say, answering both the verbal question and the silent one.

"Really?" He looks surprised. To which answer, you aren't totally sure. 

"I didn't do it." 

Collins laughs. It isn't a mean laugh. You can't even imagine what a mean laugh from Collins would sound like. "Classic (Y/L/N)" He says. 

"I'm serious." 

"Look, I get that you're upset but nobody wants to make a big deal of this, just pay us back and you can go." 

"For what? I didn't do shit. If I did don't you think I'd be bragging about it?" 

"That depends." Collins says. "You've been a little all over the map when it comes to that." 

"Well I didn't do it." You say. 

Collins sighs. "I wanna believe you." 

"Then go ahead. Believe me. Look at my records. Have I done anything like this before?" 

"Sort of. You've never committed this specific crime, but that's hardly proof. If you confess we can keep you out of jail, and fine you. That's the best I can do, (Y/L/N). Take the deal." 

"I'm not gonna confess to something I didn't do, Collins. Whoever did this is still out there!" You gesture to the door. 

Collins smiles "Is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) worried that a criminal is on the loose?" 

"Yes!" You insist. "Because it wasn't me!" 

"Somehow that doesn't sound quite right." He says. 

"Well I am. So it is." You fold your arms and sit back in the uncomfortable metal chair. You've told him the truth. He can take it or leave it. 

"Look, believe me or don't but I didn't do shit this time." 

"Well you're our best guess so unless you can give us any proof we're gonna have to fine you. Are you sure you don't have any alibi? Nothing?" 

You sigh. "No. I was home alone."

"Sorry, (Y/L/N)." He says, sounding actually sort of sorry. 

You sigh. "I really didn't do it, Collins." 

"I can't just take your word on that." 

"I know." 


	5. Trespassing

The next time you're arrested, it's April and Reed is obviously just looking for an easy bust. 

"I have to pee." You say, as he books you. 

"Tough shit. Use the toilet, smartass" 

"No. Not shit. Piss. I have to pee." You quip. 

He shoves you into the holding cell. 

"C'mon Gavin, don't be like this." You say, in the same tired tone you've heard his co-workers say it. 

He ignores you. Rude. You really do have to pee. Chen shoots you a sympathetic look but says nothing. You smile back and wave a little but she just looks away. She seems to think you meant it sarcastically. Oops. You didn't. Did you? You realize that you aren't actually _sure_ but you don't _think_ you meant it sarcastically at least not for the most part. It's honestly impossible to say for certain at this point. Man, you seriously need therapy. What the heck is going on in that brain, buddy? Beats you. All you know is that you're here for a while so therapy is gonna have to wait. And now you're low on supplies again. Shit. Aren't there supposed to be toilets in here or something? Oh yeah. There, behind the wall. You consider it and decide that the little wall is going to have to cut it for privacy. Gross. You're sort of annoyed about being arrested today. You had plans, but you can flush those down the toilet too. Today is just shaping up awesome. 


	6. Tax Evasion

"Morning, Alls" You greet the arresting officer. 

"Morning, (Y/N)" They say. "Again, seriously?" 

You shrug. "I like hanging out with you." 

Alls shakes their head in exasperation and lets the android at their side guide you to the police car. You're not sure but you think he's a guy you've talked to before. Poe, he said you could call him, if you really wanted a name. He also said that he wasn't interested in making a break for it, so that's that. 

"Poe?" you hiss, as he helps you into the car. 

"Hi, (Y/N). You're under arrest for tax evasion. That could be five years or more if you're not lucky." 

You shrug. "Could just be a fine." 

"I could let you go. You could run." 

"Nah, I'm good." You settle into the back of the car. 

"Let me rephrase." says Poe. "You should run. Now." He steps away from the door. You pull it closed. It isn't worth the risk. To yourself or to Poe. 

"Everything alright?" Asks Alls, once the three of you are in the car. They glance between you and Poe. 

"Rad." You say, giving a thumbs-up. 

"You realize you're under arrest, right?" Alls starts the car. 

"Yup." You grin at them and watch them roll their eyes in the review mirror. 

* * *

"Again?" Anderson says to you as you're being booked. 

"Morning." You say. Anderson isn't exactly your favorite person. In fact you actually don't like him very much, but part of your whole personal bravado is being overly friendly with all of these guys, even the nutjobs. 

Ben actually stops to say hi. "(Y/N)! Wish I could run into you somewhere else once in a while." You actually do like Ben okay. He's a good guy. Plus he isn't very intense when it comes to doing his job, which, as a criminal, you can appreciate. 

"Ah, but it's so nice here!" You say. 

Ben chuckles. 

"How's your niece?" 

"Won her soccer game Thursday." He says. 

"Aw nice. Tell her congrats for me." You say, as you're lead away. 

"I'll pass it on." He calls, and returns to his desk. 

* * *

After the interrogation is over, Poe brings you an ice pack for your face. You're really, really, starting to hate Reed. 


	7. Theft

You have a cold. That's the really annoying thing about all of this. Officer Brown opens up the cell and slides a box of tissues to you across the floor. The door closes but Brown still stands on the other side of it. You curl in on yourself, shivering. 

"You couldn't take a break for one day?" 

"I _took_ a break." 

He hums skeptically. 

"For almost a week." You promise. 

"Right." says Tina, standing next to him. Tina's alright. She hangs out with total losers, and she seems sort of spineless to you, but she's alright. 

"Hey, you" Brown gestures to Poe, who is standing at a nearby wall. "Get her some tea." 

Poe shoots you a judgmental look. 

"I don't need tea." 

Poe leaves to get you tea. 

Tina and Brown both still look stupidly worried. 

"I'm fine." 

"You're an idiot." says Brown. 

"It's a _cold._ I'm not dying." 

"You should get some rest." he insists. 

"Be easier to do if I was in my bed and not a holding cell." 

Tina looks like she'd rather be somewhere else. You can relate to that. You'd rather be home. In your bed. Napping. 

Poe comes back and hands Tina a cup, presumably of tea. 

She takes it and blows on it to cool it down. It doesn't look that hot, but whatever. She opens the door and hands it to you. You take a reluctant sip...of the worst tea you have ever tasted in your entire life. You try to keep the disgust off your face.

"Just drink it." says Brown. "You'll feel better...I think." 

"I feel fine." You say. 

* * *

They leave but Tina comes back soon with an ice-pack. You're already shivering. 

" _Tina_ " You sigh in annoyance. 

"Just try it." She tells you. 

You sigh and put the Ice pack under your head like a crunchy pillow. It pokes into your scalp. It's damp and clammy. Tina smiles at you. "Better?" she asks. Her voice is so hopeful that you can't let her down. 

"Yeah. Thanks." You say awkwardly. Tina nods, smiles and walks away looking satisfied with herself. This is gonna be a long day, or hour or however long you're stuck here for. Probably longer, now that Tina and Brown think they need to take care of you or something. 


	8. SORRY

Hey, to anyone reading this I'd like to apologize. I'm not going to be able to continue this work, at least for several months. I might come back to it eventually, but that would be in a while, if ever. I'll still be writing other works, but because of some personal stuff, this isn't one I can continue at least until after another several months. Thanks for your understanding!


End file.
